Among food stir-frying machines, there is one including: a machine base that is provided with a pan driving device adapted to place a pan to rotate the pan, and heating means adapted to heat the pan; and a stirring device that is on the machine base and has a stirrer adapted to perform stirring inside the pan, and conventional food stir-frying machines of this sort include one that is adapted to: provide a spring between a stirrer body side and base part fore end side of a base part of a stirrer; make the spring bring the stirrer into elastic contact with the inner surface of a pan; even in the case where the size or shape of the pan is changed, on the basis of the action of the spring, prevent the stirrer from being excessively pressed against the pan; and thereby make it possible to favorably stir food materials with the stirrer (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2005-312691 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2011-15733).
However, in the conventional case, since the spring is provided between the stirrer body side and base part fore end side of the base part of the stirrer, there are problems that rotational force from a stirring motor is prevented from being easily transmitted to the stirrer through a rotary shaft, and therefore the stirrer may be blocked from smoothly rotating, and also the durability of the base part of the stirrer is low.
In consideration of the above-described problems, the present invention intends to provide a food stir-frying machine that makes it possible to bring a stirrer into elastic contact with the inner surface of a pan, surely transmit rotational force from a stirring motor to the stirrer through a rotary shaft to smoothly rotate the stirrer, and increase the durability of a base part of the stirrer.